Soulmates
by Max Caine
Summary: Ten years we look in on the lives of the holders of Hope and Light, and the termoil they face at a deadly xross road. Please R&R!
1. Soulmates Ch. 1

I don't own anything nor do I claim to. I'm just using these characters for your own amusement and mine.  
  
Soulmates  
  
A woman of twenty-five sat on a park bench overlooking a bay. She was paying no mind to her surroundings, however she was engrossed in the white bucket hat she held in her hands as they lay on her lap.  
  
'It's been ten years to the day.'  
  
She thought as she remembered what had transpired not ten feet away. She remembered every word he said and every word she had said, of course all her words had been lies she knew that now but there was nothing to be done. She remembered his face he was so scared, so afraid, so brave.  
  
~*~  
  
Flashback  
  
"Kari," he said hesitantly, "there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while. At first I wasn't sure whether or not it was just my hormones or just some stupid childish fantasy. Lately I've been milling this over in my mind and right now I'm sure I know what it is. Kari, what I'm trying to say is that I think I'm in love with you," he paused for a moment letting what he said sink in a little, "I realize this could change everything for us, but I had to say it I couldn't bottle it up anymore the bottle was just to small. Just think before you answer ok?"  
  
'That was that he put it out in the open and it's in my court, now he's waiting for the ball to drop.' He waited, uncertainty covering every inch of his face, 'think hard girl, your answer is going to change your world along with his.'  
  
Her heart and mind argued with each other.  
  
'Come on he's waiting say those four little words and kiss him like there's no tomorrow.' Her heart yelled.  
  
'No think this through, you're only fifteen you can't even be sure you love this guy back think about it.' Her mind argued.  
  
'Hey you and I both know that's a load of bull, you love him he just said he loved you so say it before he gets scared.' Her heart replied.  
  
'The only thing that's right about that statement is that you have a time limit here. Just say no because it's true, just say it.' Argued her mind.  
  
She felt her mouth move and she heard words form.  
  
"T.K. I'm sorry but we're just too young I don't think I'm in love with you. I'm sorry."  
  
'No that's not true, its not true, T.K. please don't listen argue with me.' She screamed at herself and T.K. to no avail.  
  
He looked broken, as if his entire world just crumbled around him. He stood there in shock for what seemed like an eternity, but it was only a minute.  
  
"Oh," his voice didn't sound like the T.K. she knew. "Okay Kari I understand. Goodbye." He turned and left without another word.  
  
She yelled at herself to move to speak to do anything to make him stop, but she stood there like a statue and let him walk out of her life. A gust of wind blew through and his hat came tumbling towards her, he wasn't coming after it. The next day she learned that he had disappeared after he got home. She knew he had went to the digiworld, they tried to find him but when they came across his discarded digivise they knew they wouldn't ever find him in this vast world. Patamon kept searching after the others had given up after six months, but the small digimon could only look for so long before even it gave up. She learned that day that he was never coming back unless he wanted to.  
  
~*~  
  
End flashback  
  
Kari's repose was interrupted by an unknown voice.  
  
"Ah I know that look, yes I've seen it on too many faces but not many have been as bad as yours."  
  
"What?" Kari replied a little rattled by the stranger.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry miss I didn't mean to startle you just can't help myself sometimes. Well it's none of my business so I'll be going along now."  
  
She only now saw the person speaking to her. He was about six feet tall even, he had fiery red hair, he looked to be in his mid-thirties, and he wore all white.  
  
"Wait!" She said a little more quickly than she wanted to.  
  
"Yes?" He answered in an expectant manor.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well. May I?' He motioned to sit down.  
  
"Sure, of course."  
  
"What I mean is that you have the worst look of regret I've ever seen. He was probably the first one."  
  
"He?" She questioned.  
  
"Oh you know what I mean, the first boy you ever loved."  
  
Kari was shocked; how did this stranger know that kind of thing by looking at her?  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Well yes and no. You see any normal person would just see your armor with a kink in it from that experience. I on the other hand have a knack for reading a person's 'soul' if you will."  
  
"You mean I have a soul, and you can tell what it experiences?" Says Kari dumbfounded.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking why don't you go to him and fix things?"  
  
"It's not that easy. Ten years ago today he disappeared after I said no and no one has seen him since, he might as well be dead where he went. All I have left is his stupid hat."  
  
"Tell me miss do you believe in destiny?"  
  
Kari couldn't help but grin at this.  
  
'Buddy if you only knew.' She thought. "I used to, but not anymore."  
  
"Well maybe you should start to believe in it again, you never know what life has planed. Maybe you'll find him yet, sorry to bother you I'd better get going."  
  
"Wait I want to talk more." Kari pleaded.  
  
"Don't you have something better to do?" The man said expectantly.  
  
"Not really, no." She replied halfheartedly.  
  
"Fine then we'll talk on the way to your home when we get there our discussion will be done agreed?"  
  
"Sounds fair to me." She started to walk and he followed.  
  
"So where did he go that warrants him dead?"  
  
"I thought I was going to ask the questions?"  
  
"Well you may have some answers inside your self that you don't know about and if you wish my help my questions will flush them out."  
  
His answer was slightly cryptic but she let it pass.  
  
"All right, he went into a wilderness that could barely support a person, but allowed the creatures that lived there to survive. That's why we gave up looking after six months."  
  
"We?"  
  
"All his friends looked high and low for him but when we found the one possible element that would keep him alive and take us to him discarded, all except one started to give up, and even that last one gave up after a year, and when a person like that gives up all is lost."  
  
"I see your predicament now. You think that just because the boy's best friend gives up all is lost; you couldn't be more wrong everyone has their hope limit when alone in something."  
  
Kari had involuntarily winced at the word 'hope' that was burned into her heart forever.  
  
'Why would she react like that to a simple word? Unless!' The man thought as he scanned Kari more deeply. 'Yes! She is! She is one of the guardians!'  
  
"Well miss judging from that reaction I've hit a very sensitive button."  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Forgive me for being rude but you must still believe in destiny if you are one of the guardians."  
  
Kari stopped in her tracks and the man questioned if everything was all right. She asked what he meant; he simply smiled knowingly and said.  
  
"Well when you reacted to that word I was hit with a realization, so I delved into your soul and found that my suspicions were right."  
  
"And what are those suspicions?" Kari asked warily beginning to walk more slowly.  
  
"That you are one of the guardians of all that is good. You're probably more in tune with the universe than anyone alive, except for me."  
  
"How many guardians are there?"  
  
"Just two. Why should there be more?"  
  
"No, just curious that's all."  
  
"I'd be willing to bet that one of the people closest to your heart is the other guardian."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well each guardian is naturally attracted to the other, so they can't help but know each other. It always works better that way."  
  
"Would they be female or male?"  
  
"There's a fifty/fifty chance, but ninety percent of the time they're opposites."  
  
"Can't I just bow out?"  
  
"No I'm afraid not; you see the mantle you hold is generational, and each generation eventually goes through several world ending good versus evil battles."  
  
"What if I already have?"  
  
"No the status is only active from twenty to forty. This means that you must find the other guardian quickly."  
  
"Where should I start looking?"  
  
"Start with anyone around your age, and I mean born inside your birth year; guardians are usually very close in age. Try feeling them out with your mind, if you find yourself thinking about one person in particular over all the others then they is most likely the other guardian."  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"The mantle I hold is generational as well and the knowledge of the previous is passed on to the next in line at the previous' death; unknowingly, I might add."  
  
"What if I can't find the other guardian bye the time we are called upon?"  
  
"Oh don't think that kind of thing would be left to chance. When you are needed you will both be brought together to use your power. It's just better you know each other so you can work together more easily."  
  
"So knowing one another isn't necessary, but is smiled upon?" To which the man replies, bull's-eye.  
  
He stops suddenly and Kari follows suit gazing up, curiously at him, wondering why he stopped. She then notices he's staring straight ahead; she turns her head to see what has transfixed the man and is met with her apartment building.  
  
"Well it appears your time is up, good luck to you miss Kamiya."  
  
Kari watched slightly surprised as he walked away.  
  
'Well he did scan my soul, and my name would probably be one of the first things to pop out.' She theorized as she regained herself and went up to her apartment for some much needed rest.  
  
~*~  
  
Earlier that same day a blond haired man awakes an hour after sunrise. He is six feet even, and is built like a football player. He stands and stretches slowly waking from his deep sleep, he regards a watch face now hung around his neck since the bracelet stopped fitting five years ago. 'So it's that day again already is it? It's a good thing I'm close to the portal, or I'd miss an opportunity to see them again. Who should I look into first? Why not Mimi?'  
  
He slowly picks up a leather pack and begins to walk into the dense forest leaving the campground looking untouched. He visits every destined secretly checking in on them with Kari at the bottom of his list. He arrives to see the former events take place, but does not know what is said. He confronts the stranger about his interaction with Kari.  
  
"What were you talking about with that woman?"  
  
"What business." He pauses considering him and starts over.  
  
"You're awfully protective for a dead man."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He says, his voice stonily even.  
  
"She's the last one you know that? She's the last one hanging onto the fact that you might still be alive. Once she gives up you might as well stop visiting all together."  
  
"I still don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"You've had time to hone the gifts you found you had, but she hasn't. You could scare an attack away easily, but she wouldn't stand a chance."  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"What do you think we were talking about?"  
  
"What I think is irrelevant. What were you talking about?"  
  
"Come walk with me and I'll tell you what you want to know." He begins to walk away. "Well are you coming or do you want to be spotted by her? Come now. You want to know if she was talking about you, yes? Well we talked about you to a degree, we also spoke of other things."  
  
"Elaborate."  
  
"Give me your hand."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You want to know what we talked about? Touch my hand, it's the easiest way."  
  
"Why would I touch your hand to find out what you talked about?"  
  
"Trust me, just touch my hand." The man said exasperated.  
  
T.K. touched the other man's hand lightly only for a second and pulled away. That second was all the other man needed too transfer the conversation he had, had with Kari.  
  
"Kari." T.K. said sadly.  
  
"Can you guess who the second guardian is?"  
  
"Why us?"  
  
"Why is anyone chosen for a specific reason? That other place you fought for all those years ago is just a happy coincidence."  
  
"What if I don't want to go back?"  
  
"No one said you had to but you two have to resolve your dispute before you are summoned so you can beat whatever evil you are faced with. No matter what you may think you can not beat any evil unless you are as one."  
  
"Let me ask you a question how far back does your memory go?"  
  
"Not that it's any of your business but it goes back to the first human city."  
  
"What is the extent of your powers?"  
  
"That is none of your concern. You have a very hard decision to make so I'll leave you to your devices, good luck."  
  
~*~  
  
Kari went about her daily grind the next day but found herself drifting back to the idea of restarting the search for him. Each time she did she thought about the reasons she couldn't; work, friends, family she couldn't disappear off the face of the planet for any extended period of time.  
  
After her lunch she returned to her desk to find a small note on her keyboard. It read, 'Kari, we have to talk meet me at the tree.' She carefully considered the note and figured that whoever wanted to talk to her could probably wait for her. After work she went to the park that she hadn't gone to since that day. She made her way to the old meeting place of the now retired digidestined. She sat waited for fifteen minutes before she got up to leave.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit you know that Kari." Said a mysteriously familiar voice that seemed to come from nowhere.  
  
"Who's there? Show your self." Kari said trying to hide her fear as best she could.  
  
"I suppose I've changed after ten years."  
  
"TK is that really you? Where are you I can't see you?"  
  
There is a loud thump of a body landing on the ground to her left.  
  
"TK?" She asks warily not sure what she's going to see.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He still hides partially in the shadows, but Kari can make out his form.  
  
"How did you get like this?"  
  
"Living in the wild makes you grow strong. I bet I could lift you over my head." He says first coldly, then arrogantly.  
  
"How long have you been sitting in that tree?"  
  
"You're the same as always worrying about others before yourself."  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"Still the same I guess some things never change. I didn't bring you here to play twenty questions; I'm here to resolve our problem and train you so you will be ready when evil attacks."  
  
"So he talked to you too, huh. Tell me how did he get in contact with you in the digital world?"  
  
"He didn't. Every year on yesterday's date a gate opens between the two worlds and anything can pass through it if you know where it is. I've been keeping tabs on you all so I don't go insane and so I know what's going on in the real world. But all of that is just a cover you're always the last on my list but you are the reason I keep coming back."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I made a promise I intend to keep until I die."  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"I don't kid Kari, not any more. So lets get started, how do we fix our situation?"  
  
'So this I the chance I've hoped for since the day he left. To make things right again, for the both of us.'  
  
"TK, god knows we've had a long time to think about that day me especially. I lied that day to you and to myself, what I said wasn't what my heart felt. What I said was what my stupid rational side felt, I don't know how but it won and I said things I've regretted from the second I said them. I know that you may not forgive me since you've changed, but that's what I'm asking for, forgiveness."  
  
Kari felt TK shift himself slightly, she felt him make that award-winning smile that she loved so much. She didn't see him do these things it was more an intuitive awareness than anything else.  
  
"Do you know what it is about you that makes you such a good friend to people Kari?" He pauses while she considers his words, and starts again when she inhales to speak. "It's your soul Kari, your soul. It's a good kind caring soul; your soul makes up everything you are from your smile to your anger, from your heart to your rationality. Do you see what I'm saying Kari a part of you didn't want what I could give another, so despite your best efforts what you said that day had truth to it. I know that now but you don't, you don't have the clarity that I have, I can read you like a sheet of paper."  
  
'Why does he always have to make so much sense? Now that he's denied my request for forgiveness how will we fix things between us so we can fight greater evils than we've faced in the past?'  
  
"I know this is hard for you Kari but we need to put this off until we can move past senseless emotions. Your training must begin right here and now, for as our mysterious friend pointed out we have little time so I'm putting you on a crash course to learn what I have."  
  
"What do you mean TK? What have you learned?"  
  
"I have learned to harness the power that resides within both of us and now you must hone your own power so that it can be used to your will. Now take my hand we are going to a place where we will not be disturbed."  
  
He extends his hand and she takes it without hesitation and they disappear into the ether of the night.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Well that's it for now please R&R. Thanx Max Caine. 


	2. Soulmates Ch. 2

I don't own anything nor do I claim to. I'm just using these characters for your own amusement and mine.

Soulmates

When she had touched TK she felt her body tremble and jump in surprise but he held her tight. When the feeling of being thrown into mach 2 wore off she realized she had involuntarily shut her eyes. When she opened her eyes she found herself staring at an endless expanse of white.  
"Where?" Was all she managed as she held onto her only lifeline in the expanse that threatened to swallow her completely.  
'Truthfully, Somewhere along the lines of nowhere and everywhere. Don't worry about your life; time has no meaning here there will be no loss of time when we return. Now try to steady your self what do you see?'  
"Nothing but white."  
'Don't allow your mind to break Kari you must concentrate, you must focus.'  
"How did you?" She was still faltering and there was still the uneasiness of the absence of surroundings.  
'Clear your mind of questions Kari, they will be answered in time but now you must focus on steadying yourself.'  
"Fine!" She screamed as she closed her eyes to concentrate.  
'No you must keep your eyes open at all time in this place; closing them will only result in more displacement.'  
She opened her eyes abruptly and was hit with a wave of nausea.  
'Kari sit down there is a flat plane under your feet, just sit down you'll right yourself quicker.'  
Kari's legs finally gave way and she fell into a sitting position. She looked straight ahead and found TK standing a short distance from her. She concentrated all her thoughts on his standing form, and she slowly regained her composure but was unsure if she could make her way to him.  
'If he can stand this place than so can I.'  
She slowly moves into a sitting position on her legs. Her energy gives out and she collapses into an unconscious lump. She wakes several hours later only to find TK still standing off to her position.  
"How long was I out?"  
'Somewhere around the vicinity of seven hours.'  
"You've been up the entire time?" She asked concerned.  
'Feeling well enough to stand?' He regards her questionably.  
"I think so," She returns to the position she was in before she lost consciousness. "So were you?"  
'You don't need to worry about me anymore Kari I am more than capable of taking care of myself without you worrying over every little thing.' He states coldly.  
'That won't stop me from caring about your well being.' She thought sadly.  
"Can anything come here?" She questioned regarding their safety.  
'If they know how to access this place yes.'  
"So the first evil we must face can come hear at anytime?"  
'Yes that is why we have to move along your training. Now stand and come here.' He commanded softly.  
She slowly moved herself into a kneeling position then slowly painstakingly stood herself up to her full height and took her first step. It was then that she realized that her entire body felt heavier than normal.  
'It's the increased gravity of this place, it's double that of Earth.' Stated TK out of the blue after her realization.  
'Stay out of my head.' Kari demanded in her mind, for she was to winded to speak.  
'Can't help it your mind is unguarded to me,' He regarded her carefully Examining her form for the first time. 'We'll have to do something about your clothes they're not suited for this place.'  
'And what is?' Kari asked, her words dripping with anger.  
'Well lets see, that dress will never do so let's replace it with a pair of jeans,' Instantly Kari felt the looseness of her dress be replaced with the feeling of denim. 'And your heels will have to be turned in for a pair of sneakers,' Again she felt the change from the changing clothing. 'And that blouse will have to be a t-shirt.'  
"How?" She questioned frightened of her friend for the first time.  
'Once you gain control this place will bend to almost any whim. Do you want a mirror?'  
"No thank you."  
'You look like you need to sit down. Chair?'  
"Please, stop." She whispered scared to the bone.  
'Kari do you remember the encounter with the Nuemon? Concentrate on what you're feelings we're at the exact time before your power over took you, you need to concentrate.'  
'What?'  
'Forget everything around; concentrate only on your thoughts and feelings during that time. Drown out my voice and think of only the events that lead up to where you lost time.'  
Kari blocked everything out, she blocked her fear, she blocked what TK was saying, she blocked out the nothingness that threatened to consume her. She recalled what she went through in that subway station turned slave yard. And something snapped in her she felt as if she were displaced from her body and that feeling only made her stronger. Something cut through her reverie and it felt as if it touched her very core. It was TK; she tried to block him out but failed as she listened to his words.  
'Kari I know you can hear me even if you don't want to right now. Kari you need to gain control, you need to harness the power around you, bottle it up you need to regain control of yourself. This power you feel is the wild untamed power inside you, you need to tame it you need to be the dominant force not it, you can't use your power correctly if you let it stay like this. Kari you need to concentrate again right now your feeling displaced because the power you hold has taken over your body and part of your mind, but not your soul you need to come back even if you don't want to, you need to control this power so we can both use it together to fight the coming evil.'  
'I'll show you I can handle whatever comes my way!' She concentrated and she raised her arm, so it looked like she was giving a stopping gesture, so it pointed towards TK who had his back turned to her.  
'That won't work Kari your power is to wild to harm me.'  
'We'll see.'  
She concentrated more and gathered as much energy as she could at the palm of her hand. When she thought she had gathered enough energy she let out an aggravated scream. The shot hurtled itself towards TK. He did not waver; he didn't even turn to face it. As it neared him it began to slow until it stopped a foot away from his body. As soon as it stopped the energy dissipated back to where ever it came from. Kari was dumbfounded to say the least; she couldn't believe TK had such a great power.  
'Kari you must reestablish your being back into your body while keeping the power. You must concentrate if you reestablish yourself in your body it will be the first step to controlling your power.'  
'Damn you for always being right!' She felt better after the mental outburst.  
'Just concentrate.' TK sounded impatient.  
Kari focused on her body willing her essence towards it. She was only mildly surprised when she actually started to move towards her body. She got to within a foot of her body and hit a shield she could not penetrate no matter how hard she tried. TK's words ran through what seemed to be her memories, "You need to tame your power, become the dominant force."  
'What am I doing wrong?' She asked herself and hopefully TK, but he did not reply.  
Another voice cut through Kari, 'Become one with your power, embrace it for what it is and you shall be accepted.'  
'But TK said...' She was cut short. 'He is merely testing you; seeing if you are ready for the responsibility of your power.'  
'What?' She questioned but the voice was gone and she was left alone. 'Embrace the power, become one with it.'  
She chanted inside her head, she moved forward and was greeted buy a feeling of walking through water. She finally reached her body and merged her essence with both her body and her power. She was dazed for a second and felt drowsy.  
'Congratulations, you have reached the first step.' Was all she heard before she fainted from exhaustion onto a bed that came from nowhere, and caught her fall.  
Kari woke up some time later and found herself strangely calm and very energized. She sat up in the bed as it quickly sank back into the floor. She found TK still standing in the same spot.  
'Doesn't he ever sleep?' She thought as she quickly got to her feet, her speed startled her she hadn't expected to get used to the gravity this quickly.  
'Your power does most of the work for you. Your embrace was greater than I expected your power remained even though you were unconscious. Tell me how did you acquire it?'  
"You don't know? How is that possible?"  
'At the time of merger there is a muting of everything within the grasp of consciousness.'  
"Contrary to what you said I embraced the power and became one with it."  
'How did you come to that conclusion?'  
"You don't know do you?"  
'There are many things even I can not grasp Kari.'  
"I'm not exactly sure it just kind of came to me since I wasn't getting anywhere with your method."  
'Come over here.' He said softly.  
She walked quickly over to him and looked up at his chiseled face.  
'You'll get used to your speed, who knows you might even find yourself thinking you're to slow. Look over there.' He nodded in the direction he was facing. 'What do you see?'  
"It's still endless white." She narrowed her eyes to try to see further, but couldn't tell if she was succeeding.  
'Try to look beyond what your eyes tell you.'  
"What?"  
'There is something coming from over there that your eyes can not see and until they can we will not continue.'  
He stepped back and to the left out of her field of vision. She studied him closely and then turned in the direction he had indicated. She stood there for what seemed like hours, and she still saw nothing.  
"It's not working TK." She said defeated as she turned back to him.  
'Turn back around Kari,' She did. 'Now close your eyes.'  
"But you said..." She was cut off.  
'That was before you had your power under control, it will no longer happen now close your eyes,' His angered tone startled her but she did as told. 'Now why can you not see?'  
"Because my eyes are closed." She said frustrated with his cryptic hints.  
'Exactly, you only need to open your eyes to see; and what you need to do is as simple as that, only your eyes must be opened to see truth through lies.'  
"You're not helping." More frustrated than ever by TK's words.  
'I can not you must learn of your power through your own will.'  
'Okay, now clear my mind of all doubts, fears, and emotions.'  
As soon as she felt all her worries dissipate from her mind, she felt her being click with a newfound awareness. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed in the direction TK had indicated only to duck down to her feet as something with wings flew over her head.  
'You can get up now Kari. You need not fear anything anymore; Congratulations on your second step.'  
Kari slowly rose from her cowering position very steadily.  
"What's next? Flying lessons?" She spat sarcastically.  
'Later. Now on to the next step.'  
A table appeared and on it was a single feather.  
"Wait, let me guess. I have to move the table without disturbing the feather."  
'Your wit will not help you in your training Kari, but that task comes later as well. Right now you must lift the feather with your mind.'  
"I'm supposed to learn telekinesis, but that's impossible..." She trailed of as she watched the table rise to her eye level.  
'What you must learn throughout your training is that with your power nothing is impossible.'   
As he finished the table lowered back to the supposed ground, but the feather was gone. She looked at TK curiously and noticed something obscured her vision; she focused on it and found it to be the feather. As she focused on it began a slow natural decent back to the table exactly where it was before TK had moved the table. Kari stared wide-eyed at TK with doubt and disbelief. She eventually learned how to move the feather and from there the objects got increasingly bigger until they were back to the table and feather. She then learned how to divide her attention between multiple objects but could only go as high as five; any more than that and she lost track and control. Again she was congratulated on her step upwards.  
'With your new abilities, flight should be relatively easy to conquer.'  
"But TK lifting myself off the ground is one thing, moving my body at any speed beside a slow hover is something else altogether."  
'Than this is going to be more difficult than I thought. Kari don't try to move yourself with your mind, instead try to move your self with your power; it should be easier.'  
Kari closed her eyes and concentrated, she slowly felt her feet leave the floor and soon she was floating a full foot off the ground when she opened her eyes. When she opened her eyes she let out a cry of pure joy, as she appeared to jump up and down in midair. She pushed herself upwards as fast as she could soon she was flying through the air doing all sorts of acrobatic stunts as TK watched on from the ground; a small smirk barely appearing on his lips. As she came back to the ground she was giggling with a childish glee that seemed to permeate from her very core.  
'You truly deserve this ability Kari. Congratulations.'  
"Is it me or are these steps becoming easier?"  
'No you're just getting used to your own power. Now what should we do next?' TK paused and looked as if in deep thought. 'Why not? You will now begin to learn how to control that blast of yours you threw at me. Do you remember how to acquire it?'  
"I think so but what am I shooting at?"  
'These.' TK stated simply stated as several dozen marbles came from the ground. They gathered around Kari, burst outward for about fifty yards and they all started moving independently at amazing speeds.  
"Are you?" She asked, simply not able to finish her sentence.  
'No I merely called them out and told them to move wildly. You must destroy them all before you can move onto different targets.'  
Destroying most of the marbles at the beginning, she gathered a large ball and threw it out hoping she'd get lucky and when she did a large number of the balls were destroyed. After the numbers thinned Kari became frustrated and began to fire wildly again hopping to get lucky.  
'No Kari you're going about this all wrong. You can't hope to get lucky with an enemy that can maneuver as fast as these marbles. You must focus solely on your target, follow it intently, and anticipate it's next movement. Make your blasts smaller more controlled you must make the energy obey where you want it to go.'  
"TK I don't think I can do that." Kari stated uncertainly.  
'Kari you can do it, the power you posses makes it possible. Even if you doubt something through every neuron in your mind, you can still do it if you allow yourself to believe you can.'  
"But how?"  
'Try to limit the amount of energy you put into creating a blast; contain it. Then will it to go where you want. Here lets try that instead of target practice, it seems you need to learn control before you can blow things up.'  
The marbles promptly fell out of the air and sank into the floor as if it were water.  
"Okay now what?"  
'You must learn patience above all else Kari. Now concentrate on the energy you gather for a blast, siphon it force it to become smaller more concentrated hence more potent; now try it very slowly.'  
"I think I need to sit down for this."  
'All the better then.'  
Kari sat down cross-legged and held out one of her hands as if waiting for a gift.  
'No you've got it all wrong. You need both your hands close together as if holding a soccer ball near the center of your abdomen. The closer you gather your energy to your center the easier it becomes. Do you understand?'  
"I think so."  
'Good now try again.'  
Kari concentrated on the energy she gathered for her blast but more slowly. 'Good.' TK's words reassured her and she concentrated harder. A thought then occurred to her. TK answered it before the words made it to her lips.  
'As small as you can get it without putting strain on your mind. After you learn control making it any size you want should come easily.'  
'Let's see if I can get it down to the size of a baseball.'  
She thought as the energy she had called upon was brimming beyond her hands. 'Don't sacrifice any of the power you've already called upon.' She concentrated harder on the energy slowly pushing it in upon itself. 'That's it.' Kari continued, ignoring TK's comments. She continued to push the energy into itself making it smaller and smaller until it was the size of a baseball.  
"That wasn't so hard." She said pleased with herself.  
'Now continue to make it smaller until you can no longer force it into a smaller state.'  
"When will you ever be satisfied?"  
'When you have accomplished all of your training. Don't get angry you'll lose your concentration and that orb that you treasure so much will blow up, probably killing you.'  
"Oh!" She turned her attention back to the ball. 'Okay, smaller I think I can do that.'  
'Don't think you can know you can.'  
"Don't you even start down that path! If you do; so help me!"  
'What path?' He paused delving in her mind to see what she was talking about. 'Oh! Sorry, I didn't know.'  
(A/N: Sorry! Couldn't help myself; for any who's seen The Matrix.)  
"I thought you visited us yearly?"  
'I do but I don't need personal time. Interesting movie, and two more in the works, huh?'  
"You got all that from my head?"  
'Don't worry I don't sneak around; learned the hard way. After you finish mastering one more ability.'  
"Cool."  
"No Kari, not cool."  
He was actually talking for the first time since they got here. His tone was so cold so hard; Kari had a hard time believing that it was actually TK talking, not her TK. No that was wrong her TK had died the day she had said no to him.  
"Kari telepathy is not something you can play with or take lightly. It's dangerous."  
'So get back to controlling your energy blasts.'  
Kari now understood why TK had spoken those words aloud. When he talked inside her it was droning. Those words needed an emotional voice to hit home, get his point across.  
'Kari. The energy ball.'  
"Oh! Right sorry."

'Ok let's see if I can get it down to the size of a cotton ball.'

She concentrated on the orb again and began to push it into itself once more. She got the ball to decrease its size by at least half until the effort began to put her mind into a strain. 

'Stop pushing Kari and leave it at that size.' She did as she was told. 'Now stand up.' She stood never taking her eyes off the ball of energy before her. 'Okay, now hold it steady and put your hands underneath it.' Once she had done this he spoke again. 'Now will the ball to move up. Think of how you moved things with your mind but don't put any effort behind it. Command it to go where you want it to go.' 

Kari hardly put the thought into her mind when the ball slowly moved upwards so it was at her eye level, as thoughts of movements grazed her mind the ball obeyed as quickly as they came. 'Very good Kari now give the ball to me.' Kari looked at him curiously but did as told, and the ball moved right in front of TK. 'Ok Kari you can let go now I've got it. Alright I'm going to throw this ball straight up and I want you to follow it with your awareness as long as you can, tell me when you lose track of it.' Kari nodded slowly and fixed her gaze on the orb. 'Alright here we go.' 

The ball then flew up and out of Kari's sight but she followed the energy closely with her expanded awareness. Kari lost track of time as she kept with the ball until it disappeared from her vision.

"TK." With the simple mention of his name the ball came back into view.

'Alright Kari I'm going to move it more slowly this time and again tell me when you lose sight of it.' She watched the ball for a good four feet before it disappeared again. Again his name came and again the orb reappeared.

'Now spread your awareness around the ball and you'll see another one. Now what I want you to do is follow both objects, again tell me when you lose them. Ready?' Kari just nodded not trusting herself to speak. She followed both objects as they slowly drifted apart. Over and over she and TK practiced her tracking abilities until he believed she was ready.

'I believe we shall try blasting things again. Are you ready?'

"Yes I believe so."

'Good.' And with that the marbles appeared again, but this time Kari gathered a small orb of energy and locked on to one of the marbles. She then tossed the orb at the sphere and the marble was destroyed in seconds. Soon Kari was chucking energy balls like a pro, but TK interrupted her practice.

'Kari, do you think you could make multiple balls at once?' He asked.

Kari considered the question for a moment before answering.

"If you think I should learn how then I guess I could give it a shot."

'Good, first make two one for each of your hands and then add a third in empty space.'

She concentrated slightly and two glowing balls appeared in her hands. She then furrowed her brow as she attempted to conjure a third ball in the empty space between her hands, and slowly a small sphere of energy the size of a golf ball appeared suspended in the space between her two hands. As she concentrated further the ball began to slowly grow in size until it was as big as the pair in her hands. 

'Good Kari now move the one floating in the middle forward while sending the other two left and right from the opposite hand.' When she gave him a dirty look he defended his statement. 'It is usually best to go straight for the deep end, so to speak, instead of wading in with this sort of thing.'

Kari nodded her head resignedly and went to her task. Unlike the other abilities this new skill was hard to learn and in the beginning she felt they were moving at a snails pace through molasses. Kari soon made headway and was manipulating her energy with graceful ease. And again TK brought out his targets and Kari began with a bang of destroying a dozen marbles with her first volley. After the last marble had been destroyed TK announced what her next task was to be.

To Be Continued…

Well that's it for now please R&R. Thanx Max Caine.


End file.
